Love You Today
by Almighty X
Summary: "Ti Amo Anche Oggi!" Satu kalimat yang ingin ia dengar dari pemuda itu. Meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah ingin tahu arti dari kalimat itu. / NaruFem!Sasu


**Love You Today**

**Rated : **T

**Genre** : Tragedy/Drama

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu

**Warning** : Blood scene, Mafia-AU, typo.

**Story Line** : Anche Oggi by neko-nya KHR fandom

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

"—_Anche Oggi!"_

Gadis berambut hitam itu tampak menatap pada handphone yang ada di tangannya yang berbunyi dan meninggalkan sebuah _voicemail_ seperti biasa. Ia menghela nafas, sudah bosan dengan apa yang ia dengar setiap sebuah pesan suara masuk kedalam handphonenya.

Selalu—dan selalu sama pada setiap pesan suara yang diberikan orang yang sama.

"_Ti Amo Anche Oggi, Satsuki!_"

Meskipun isi dari pesan itu berbeda-beda, namun satu kalimat itu akan selalu ada disetiap pesan yang diberikan pemuda itu.

* * *

"_Dia adalah rekan kerja ayah, perkenalkan dirimu Satsuki."_

_Itu adalah hari dimana ayahnya yang merupakan seorang pemimpin kelompok Yakuza memperkenalkannya pada sebuah kelompok yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria berambut kuning dan membawa serta seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan pria itu. Seumur dengannya._

"_Uchiha Satsuki…"_

"_Namikaze Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu…"_

_Sebuah frase dengan bahasa Italia yang fasih. Tentu, pemuda ini adalah calon pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok mafia yang bekerja sama dengan ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti tentang bahasa itu, namun ia tahu kalau itu artinya berkenalan dengannya._

"_Sei cosi bella, Satsuki…"_

_Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, namun melihat ayahnya yang mendengus dan ayah dari pemuda itu tertawa, ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah sebuah frase yang ingin ia dengar artinya._

* * *

Ia tidak pernah menduga kalau pertemuan mereka bukan hanya terjadi satu sampai dua kali. Namun hampir setiap bulan setiap kali pemuda itu berada di Jepang mereka selalu bertemu dan entah sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan yang dekat.

Meskipun tidak bertemu, Naruto akan memberikannya pesan ataupun menghubunginya. Bahkan Naruto memberikan sebuah ringtone khusus untuk menandai telpon darinya. Dan Satsuki sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk tidak menggantinya—

Karena ia bisa tahu yang mana telpon yang harus diabaikan ataupun tidak diabaikan.

Handphonenya berbunyi kembali.

Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dan kapan pemuda itu akan mengganti ringtone miliknya.

* * *

"_**Satsuki-chan Naruto memanggil, kau tahu tidak baik untuk tidak mengangkat telpon orang bukan? Ayolah Satsuki-chan, jangan cuek dan tidak menghiraukanku! Hei Satsuki-chan!**__"_

_Satsuki mengerjap dan dahinya berkedut mendengar itu._

_Handphonenya berdering. Ia menoleh sekelilingnya dan mencari sumber suara yang mengganggunya saat sedang berlatih itu. Bagaimana suara itu tahu kalau yang menghubungi adalah pemuda bersurai kuning? Apakah ada seseorang disekitar sana? Tetapi saat ia melihat sekeliling tidak ada siapapun disana._

"_**Satsuki-chan Naruto memanggil, kau—**__"_

_Ia mengambil handphonenya dan menyadari kalau itu adalah sumber suara dari pemuda itu. Entah sejak kapan menjadi ringtone handphonenya. Hampir saja ia mematahkan handphone itu menjadi dua kalau ia tidak sadar kalau yang harusnya dipatahkan adalah pemuda itu bukan handphone yang ada di tangannya. _

_Dan dengan segera ia mengangkat handphone itu._

"_Apakah kau punya alasan untukku tidak membunuhmu dobe?!"_

* * *

Memutuskan untuk mengangkat telpon yang berdering sampai beberapa kali itu dan tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat.

"_Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengangkatnya Satsuki!"_

"Apakah kau butuh sesuatu Namikaze…?"

"_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku akan sampai di Jepang besok, dan aku akan bertemu denganmu setelah selama beberapa bulan ini!_"

Satsuki menggerutu pelan dan tampak menatap tajam entah kearah mana karena yang ia ingin bunuh dengan tatapan matanya adalah pemuda yang ada disebrang telpon ini.

"Hanya itu?"

"_Ti amo anche oggi Satsuki~"_

Ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah tertarik untuk mencari tahu arti dari kalimat itu. Namun, kenapa ia selalu merasakan perasaan yang hangat dan tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan sejauh apapun pemuda itu berada—

Ia selalu merasakan kalau pemuda itu selalu ada didekatnya.

* * *

"_Hei Satsuki-chan!" Satsuki yang saat itu tampak sedang duduk di tengah dojo milik keluarganya tampak menoleh pada sumber suara. Namun, sebelum ia bisa bereaksi dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang pemilik suara—sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya dan membuat matanya membulat sempurna._

_Memberikan sebuah pukulan telak di perut pemuda itu hingga tersungkur, Namikaze Naruto sang pemilik suara tampak mengaduh pelan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan!"_

"_I—itu adalah salam perkenalan, seharusnya itu menjadi ciuman di pipi. Tetapi kau berbalik dan membuatku—" dan sebuah tendangan akan mengenai kepalanya kalau pemuda itu tidak mencoba menghindar. Satsuki menoleh dengan tatapan membunuh pada level yang baru, dan membuat pemuda itu hanya tertawa gugup saja._

"_Itu bukan sebuah alasan…"_

_Dan sebuah pertarungan fisik langsung terjadi diantara mereka, walaupun lebih pada Satsuki yang menyerang dan Naruto hanya bertahan dan tidak balas menyerang hanya tertawa santai._

"_Maaf Satsuki-chan, sepertinya di Jepangpun ada batasan jelas tentang ciuman untuk salam, dan juga ciuman yang menyatakan cinta," dan saat gadis itu lengah, sebuah tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya dan membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada pemuda itu, "tetapi, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan—_ti amo anche oggi…"

…

"_Apa arti kalimat itu…"_

"_Eh? Kukira ayahmu juga mengajarimu bahasa Italia!" _

"_Dan untuk apa ayahku melakukan itu…" entah kenapa Satsuki merasa kalau jawaban selanjutnya tidak akan membuatnya senang._

"_Karena kau adalah il mio fidanzato—tunanganku Satsuki-chan~"_

* * *

Tunangan. Oke, itu adalah hal menjijikkan yang pernah ia dengar. Namun kenyataannya memang begitu, pertunangan yang didasarkan untuk kerja sama ayahnya dan juga pria bernama Namikaze Minato yang mengorbankannya.

"Satsuki, apakah kau merindukanku?"

Dan gadis itu hanya menatapnya bosan dan datar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa merindukan orang yang menghubungiku setiap hari dan membuatku mendengar ringtone menyebalkan itu?" Dan Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar protes dari gadis itu namun dengan segera berhenti saat menyadari perkataan dari gadis bersurai hitam di depannya.

"Kau belum mengganti ringtonemu?! Dan kukira aku menggantinya 5 tahun yang lalu!" Ia tampak seperti anjing yang mendapatkan tulang dan menggoyangkan ekornya di depan majikan. Dan saat Satsuki sekali lagi lengah, sebuah pelukan diberikan pemuda itu, "apakah kau tahu bagaimana aku benar-benar senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan Satsuki-chan~?"

…

"Hei, aku membawakanmu _Gelato_, aku tahu kau tidak suka manis tetapi aku membawakanmu rasa tiramisu. Kau pasti akan suka!" Naruto membiarkan salah satu anak buahnya mengantarkan sebuah kotak es yang berisi hadiah yang dimaksud.

"Hn…"

Dan hening selama beberapa saat.

"Ada apa? Jangan katakan kau juga akan makan disini…"

"Tidak, aku harus menemui ayahmu karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang ayahku suruh untuk kutangani," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecewa.

"Kalau begitu pergilah!"

"Baiklah-baiklah~" Naruto berbalik dan akan berjalan keluar sebelum berhenti, "hei Satsuki…"

"Apa?!"

"_Ti Amo Anche Oggi_!"

* * *

"_**Satsuki-chan Naruto memanggil, kau tahu tidak baik untuk—**__"_

"APA?!"

"_Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar menggunakan ringtone itu Satsuki-chan!"_ Satsuki tampak mengerutkan alisnya mendengar itu. Namun saat ia akan bertanya, pintu ruangan di belakangnya terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda yang membawa handphone di tangannya itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin memastikan karena kukira kau bercanda tentang ringtone itu! Jadi aku memeriksanya—" dan sebuah pukulan hampir mendarat di kepalanya kalau ia tidak menghindar.

"Kubunuh kau Namikaze…"

"Suatu hari kau akan mengubah namamu menjadi Namikaze, Satsuki~"

"Bermimpilah…"

"_Ti Amo Anche Oggi Satsuki…_"

"Pergilah ke neraka…"

Satu jawaban yang ia tahu diberikan Satsuki untuk membalas cintanya dengan cara perempuan itu. Dan Naruto tidak pernah memiliki masalah untuk mengerti tentang itu.

* * *

Hari ketiga Naruto berada di Jepang dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua untuk makan siang berdua di salah satu rumah makan yang ada disana. Tentu rumah makan di Jepang kebanyakan menggunakan sumpit dan sebagai seorang blasteran yang sudah lama tinggal di Italia, menggunakannya sangat sulit bagi Naruto.

"Kalau kau susah menggunakannya, kenapa kau mengajakku pergi makan siang…"

"Eh? Karena kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku! Aku kaget karena ini pertama kalinya kau melakukannya," jawab Naruto sambil menatap Satsuki yang mendengus, "dan kapan kau memegang handphoneku dan mengganti ringtonenya? Aku terkejut mendengarnya!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kau menghubungiku, aku baru menyadarinya. Tetapi siapa yang tidak akan lupa dengan hal seperti ini?" Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan mensetting sebuah ringtone dari rekaman suara yang mengatakan "**Angkat atau pergilah ke neraka, dobe.**"

Dan Satsuki tampak tersenyum sambil mendengus.

"Balasan untukmu dobe."

"Tetapi ini hanya akan terdengar kalau kau menghubungiku, dan aku tidak pernah mendengarnya sesering kau mendengar suaraku!" Satsuki tampak memutar bola matanya saat melihat Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bukan seorang yang kurang kerjaan dan selalu menghubungi seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau benar, aku yang akan menghubungimu setiap hari dan kuharap kau mengangkatnya setiap hari. Tetapi telpon darimu benar-benar membuatku senang, terima kasih Satsuki-chan!"

Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Diamlah, kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Naruto hanya tertawa dan tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berbunyi membuat ia melihat ID Phone yang menunjukkan salah satu anak buah dari kelompok Namikaze di Italia.

"Maaf, aku harus mengangkatnya. Mereka jarang menghubungiku kalau tidak ada keperluan yang mendesak."

"Kalau begitu angkatlah!" Dan Naruto hanya tertawa sebelum mengangguk.

"_Si_, Iruka? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? …_che cosa_?!" Satsuki tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang tampak menunjukkan raut seriusnya dan ia mendengar beberapa gumaman berbahasa Italia yang tidak ia mengerti. Tetapi, lima tahun ia mengenal Naruto dan keluarganya ia bisa mengerti sedikit bahasa mereka. Dan yang ia dengar, sepertinya keadaan di markas mereka sedang tidak bagus, "…_capisco, ciao_."

Tampak penasaran membuat Satsuki mencengkram lengan Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Keadaan di Italia sedang gawat, masalah keluarga, sepertinya ada aliansi yang membuat ulah…"

Satsuki tanpa sadar menghela nafas kecewa. "Dan kau harus kembali bukan?"

"Maaf, aku ingin menyelesaikan makan siangku denganmu tetapi—"

"Kalau kau menyelesaikannya, keluargamu sudah tewas di Italia." Naruto menghela nafas dan tampak mengecup pelipis Satsuki.

"Maaf Satsuki-chan, _Ti Amo Anche Oggi_."

"Pergilah ke neraka dobe," Satsuki mendengus namun tidak ada perlawanan saat kecupan di pelipis itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum tertawa karena jawaban gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Kepalan tangannya menguat saat pintu restoran itu tertutup memisahkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Dengan kebiasaan mendapatkan telpon dari Naruto, menjadi sebuah kecemasan bagi Satsuki saat beberapa hari setelah itu ia tidak menerima telpon apapun dari pemuda itu. Ia menjadi sangat terganggu dengan refleks yang ia lakukan setiap jam untuk melihat handphonenya tanpa hasil yang ia inginkan.

Hingga satu minggu tanpa kabar, Satsuki memutuskan untuk menghubungi Naruto terlebih dahulu dan menunggu permintaan maaf untuk tidak menghubunginya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, dan saat itu ia meminta izin dari ayahnya untuk pergi ke Italia.

"Kau khawatir padanya?"

Satsuki hanya menatap tajam kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang mendatanginya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan darinya. Aku hanya ingin membunuh dan mengirimnya ke neraka karena tidak menjawab telponku."

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa ditemukan saat hari pertama ia mencari di Italia. Dengan bantuan beberapa anak buah yang diizinkan ayahnya untuk ia bawa, mereka menelusuri seluruh sicilly untuk mencari tahu keberadaan dari kelompok Namikaze. Namun mereka malah berakhir di sebuah bangunan yang hancur, dan tampak beberapa mayat yang bergelimpangan disana.

Sebuah bangunan markas Namikaze yang sudah hancur.

Dan ia menemukan beberapa anak buah kepercayaan Naruto yang selalu ikut dengannya—dan Umino Iruka yang memberitahu tentang keadaan markas hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Dalam keadaan tewas, dan tidak bernyawa.

Hari kedua, ia mendapatkan telpon dari ayahnya. "Ada apa?"

"_Kembali ke Jepang Satsuki._"

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksud ayah? Aku sudah meminta izin bukan?"

"_Aku tahu apa yang kau ingin cari di Italia. Tetapi kehancuran kelompok Namikaze sudah sampai di telinga para kelompok lainnya."_

Ia terdiam dan melihat reruntuhan yang ia datangi lagi itu. "Apa?"

"_Aku mendengar dari kelompok Senju. Ada aliansi dari Namikaze yang berhianat dan melakukan penyerangan dari dalam. Mereka menghancurkan kelompok itu tanpa sisa. Beruntung Minato berada diluar Italia bersama Kushina._"

Dan dibelakangnya tampak terdengar erangan tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. "_Seharusnya aku berada disana. Kenapa Naruto tidak menghubungiku—kenapa semua tidak mengatakan padaku._"

Ia menyadari kalau ayah Naruto ada di jepang—mungkin kakaknya yang membawanya ke markas.

"Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ayah. Aku akan menghabisi semua orang disini, dan saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan menghabisinya juga."

* * *

Dalam tiga hari lamanya, Satsuki dengan bantuan dari informan dan juga anak buah ayahnya menemukan markas dari musuh yang berkhianat itu. Menghabisi semua yang ada disana—tentu itu adalah pekerjaan mudah meskipun sebagai seorang perempuan, karena ayahnya memang melatihnya tanpa mengenal jenis kelaminnya.

Saat ia berhadapan dengan sang boss yang sudah terpojok, ia mengangkat kerah pakaian pria itu dan menatapnya tajam. "Dimana Namikaze Naruto."

Ia panik, dapat dilihat dari sikapnya. "A—aku tidak tahu. Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk menyanderanya, namun ia kabur dan tidak pernah tahu lagi dimana keberadaannya! Tetapi ia terluka, dan mungkin sudah tewas karena kehabisan darah."

…

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak butuh kau lagi."

Dan sebuah tembakan telak mengenai kepala pemuda itu dan mengakhiri hidupnya.

* * *

Ia memperluas pencarian hingga sebuah hutan kecil yang ada di dekat mansion milik musuh yang sudah hancur karena serangan darinya. Dengan bantuan Kakashi yang merupakan anak buah kepercayaannya, ia mencoba menelusuri setiap bagian dari hutan itu.

Hingga sebuah telpon kembali berbunyi.

"Ada apa Kakashi…"

"_Aku—menemukannya…_" dan sebuah keheningan yang aneh terjadi membuatnya merasakan firasat yang aneh dan buruk. Ia segera bergerak menuju koordinat yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi, dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya menemukan Kakashi yang hanya berdiri mematung melihat ke salah satu arah.

Ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning itu yang tampak duduk dibawah kumbangan darahnya sendiri. Semua luka dan juga memar yang didapatkan oleh pemuda itu sudah bisa menjelaskan penyiksaan yang dialami olehnya. Dan untuk kali pertama, Satsuki merasakan mual yang tidak tertahankan di perutnya.

Ia mengeratkan pistol yang ada di tangannya dan seolah nafasnya tercekat dan ia menghebuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Dobe…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto…"

Hening.

Ia tampak kacau, dan Kakashi hanya bisa menatap keduanya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. "Ini tidak benar—seharusnya aku yang membunuh dan membawanya ke neraka…"

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada disana, dan Kakashi sudah menghubungi ayahnya. Ia hanya menatap pada pemuda itu, dan menemukan sesuatu yang ada disana. Sebuah handphone yang berada di tangan Naruto dan sedang terhubung dengan sebuah panggilan. Masih terus berjalan. _Sembilan jam, lima puluh tujuh menit, dan dua puluh satu detik, dua puluh dua, dua puluh tiga…_ ia mengambil handphone itu dan segera mematikan sambungannya.

Dan seketika, handphonenya bergetar dan berbunyi. _"__**Satsuki-chan Naruto memanggil, kau tahu tidak baik untuk tidak mengangkat telpon orang bukan? Ayolah Satsuki-chan, jangan cuek dan tidak menghiraukanku! Hei Satsuki-chan!**__"_

Ia tampak tersentak dan membeku. Dan setelah beberapa lama berfikir, ia baru menyadari kalau yang terhubung dengan handphone Naruto adalah sebuah pesan suara. Dan satu pesan itu, ditujukan untuknya. Ia mengambil handphone itu dan melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan.

_One new voicemail._

Ia meletakkan handphonenya di telinga.

"…_Kurasa, kau terlambat untuk membunuh dan membawaku ke neraka Satsuki-chan… Aku benar-benar bodoh hm? Aku tidak bisa melindungi kelompokku, bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat telponmu… meskipun aku tidak menghubungimu selama beberapa hari ini, percayalah—aku masih mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar senang karena kau menghubungiku._

_Tetapi maaf aku tidak mengangkatnya. Aku—aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi Satsuki-chan… aku—"_

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. _"Masih belum mati? Kau benar-benar keras kepala._"

"—_juga hari ini._"

**BANG.**

Dan suara sesuatu yang jatuh terdengar.

"_Pastikan ia mati sekarang._"

**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. CLICK. CLICK.**

"…_bagus. Ia pasti sudah mati saat ini. Ayo."_

Dan langkah kaki itu menjauh, hingga ada sebuah keheningan selama beberapa jam lamanya dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kembali dan suara yang ia kenal terdengar.

"_Naruto_…"

Kakashi.

* * *

Ia tidak menghadiri pemakaman dari pemuda itu, dan ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di Jepang sementara semua keluarganya tampak berada di Italia. Ia hanya diam dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di balkon rumahnya sambil memandangi langit yang cerah kala itu dengan sepiring gelato di sampingnya.

Ia membawa handphonenya, dan membuka semua voicemail yang selalu ditinggalkan oleh Naruto saat ia tidak menjawab telponnya. Menghapusnya satu per satu, sambil mendengarkannya sebelum itu. Dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia fikirkan saat mendengar suara itu lagi.

"_Satsuki-chan, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?!"_

Ia tidak akan mengatakan suara itu menyebalkan saat mendengar suaranya lagi.

**DELETE.**

"_Naruto, sudah saatnya pergi apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Tunggu ayah, aku ingin mengirimkan pesan pada Satsuki-chan!"_

Ia akan lebih memperhatikan apa yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu kali ini.

**DELETE.**

"_Satsuki-chan, maaf aku tidak bisa menemuimu bulan ini!"_

Ia tidak akan protes dengan seberapa jarangnya pemuda itu menemuinya.

**DELETE.**

"_Apakah kau merindukanku Satsuki-chan?"_

Ia tidak akan hanya diam mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan ya, _ia __**memang **__merindukan pemuda itu._

**DELETE**

"_Aku akan pergi ke Jepang besok Satsuki-chan!"_

Ia akan meminta pemuda itu untuk tetap lebih lama berada di Jepang.

**DELETE**

"_Satsuki-chan, Ti Amo Ance Oggi!"_

Ia akan mencari tahu apa arti dari kata-kata pemuda itu.

**DELETE**

"_Aku mendengar di Jepang sedang angin topan, berhati-hatilah Satsuki-chan!"_

**DELETE**

"_Ne, pertemuan hari ini membosankan. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

**DELETE**

"_Satsuki-chan, aku merindukanmu!"_

**DELETE**

"_Satsuki-chan, apakah kau akan menghubungiku?"_

**DELETE**

"_Satsuki-chan, kapan kau akan menemuiku?"_

**DELETE**

_Satsuki-chan_

_Satsuki-chan_

_Satsuki-chan_

"Satsuki…"

Ia tampak tersentak dan melihat Itachi yang sepertinya baru kembali dari Italia. Ia tampaknya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia melamun sambil mendengar semua percakapan itu.

"_Ti Amo Anche Oggi?"_

Satsuki melihat kearah tanah yang ada di depannya—yang tanpa sadar ia ukir dengan kalimat yang ia dengar dan selalu ingin ia ketahui artinya itu.

"Kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Tentu—" Itachi tampak menatap Satsuki yang balas menatapnya, "—aku mencintaimu juga hari ini."

Dan Satsuki tampak terdiam, sebelum ia melihat rekaman terakhir dan satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto saat terakhir kali hidupnya.

"_Aku—aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi Satsuki-chan… aku—"_

Aku mencintaimu juga hari ini.

Mata onyxnya membulat. "Sungguh bodoh… disaat terakhir dan yang kau katakan—" ia tampak tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat tanpa sadar sebuah isakan terdengar dari mulutnya. Dan entah sudah sangat lama ia sama sekali tidak menangis, menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya—sementara Itachi yang melihat adiknnya tampak duduk dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

Seharusnya kegelapan yang dilihat oleh Satsuki, namun malah senyuman pemuda itu yang ia lihat saat ini.

"_Ti Amo Anche Oggi, Satsuki-chan!_"

Ia tampak menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya sebelum meninggalkannya, dan mengambil gelato itu untuk ia makan. Bukan rasa manis ataupun rasa pahit yang ia rasakan. Namun perasaan sakit dan juga rasa ditinggalkan oleh pemuda itu yang ia rasakan.

Dan saat semua itu selesai, ia membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring diatas lantai kayu itu dan menutup matanya sebelum ia tertidur tanpa sadar.

* * *

"_Satsuki-chan."_

_Suara itu terdengar familiar dan membuatnya menggeram pelan. Ia menghela nafas dan akan berbalik saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencoba menutupi kedua matanya dari belakang._

_Terasa sangat dingin._

_"Bisakah kalau kau mengganggu mimpi orang lain minimal kau menghangatkan tanganmu?" Tawa yang khas dari pemuda itu yang menjawab pertanyaannya. _

_"Maafkan aku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini hanya mimpi?"_

_Ia mendengus pelan. "Kau sudah mati, tidak akan mungkin hidup lagi. Apa yang kau inginkan."_

_"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan memakan gelato itu. Bagaimana rasanya?"_

_"Menjijikkan."_

_Pemuda itu menghela nafas mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis didepannya_.

_"Kukira kau akan menyukainya, karena itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang kubelikan untukmu."_

_"Kenapa kau menutup mataku..."_

_"Maaf Satsuki-chan," saat tubuh itu mendekat, Satsuki tidak bisa tidak merinding saat bersentuhan dengan tubuh sedingin es itu. Ini bukan tubuh pemuda itu yang selalu dilengkapi dengan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman, "biarkan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti ini."_

_Sebuah dengusan kembali terdengar. "Aku melihat mayatmu dobe, selama berjam-jam."_

_"Maaf... Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan lebih hangat saat memelukmu."_

_"Berhentilah meminta maaf, itu menyebalkan." Dan Satsuki mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya untuk merasakan kalau tangan yang menyentuhnya basah. Terlalu kental untuk disebut air. _

_Dan itu adalah darah._

_Saat itu juga entah bagaimana tangannya melemas dan ia sama sekali tidak kuat untuk melihat keadaan pemuda itu._

_"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan melihat dan menghajarmu karena ini."_

_Sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan padanya di atas kepala gadis itu. "Allora, fino al nostro prossimo incontro…ti amo, Satsuki, oggi, domani, dopodomani e giorno dopo anche, ti amerò per sempre. Prometto."_

_Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, namun satu hal yang bisa ia ketahui adalah jika pemuda itu akan terus mencintainya._

_"Sayonara, Satsuki-chan..."_

.

Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan kalau ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Mungkin keluarganya yang membawanya saat tertidur di atas lantai kayu. Menghela nafas, ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Saat bergerak, ia menoleh pada salah satu sisi dari meja yang ada di sampingnya dan menemukan handphonenya tergeletak disana. Dengan segera membuka handphone itu dan mendengarkan pesan terakhir Naruto.

"_Aku—aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi Satsuki-chan… aku—"_

**DELETE**

Senyumannya tampak terukir di wajahnya saat itu saat menghapus pesan yang ada di handphone itu Ia tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk mengenangnya, karena suatu saat ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto. Lagipula, pemuda itu tidak akan berjanji untuk satu hal yang tidak bisa ia penuhi.

"Aku akan menunggumu, dobe."

**Owari**

Mwahahaha sumpah pas baca Ffic Anche Oggi itu bikin galau beneran. Dan ga bisa stop buat bikin versi NaruFem!Sasu. Oh iya beberapa glosarium :

_S__ei cosi bella_ : kau sangat manis

_ il mio fidanzato : Tunanganku._

_Prometto_: Aku berjanji  
_Che cosa?:_ Apa?  
_Capisco_: Aku mengerti.

_Si : _ya

_Ti amo anche oggi_: aku mencintaimu juga hari ini.  
_Allora, fino al nostro prossimo incontro_: kalau begitu sampai kita berjumpa lagi.  
_Ti amo, oggi, domani, dopodomani e giorno dopo anche, ti amerò per sempre_: Aku mencintaimu, hari ini, besok, lusa, hari berikutnya, dan selamanya.

Nah, maaf kalau gaje AUnya pokoknya disini Naruto itu calon pemimpin dari kelompok mafia Namikaze dan Satsuki itu anak dari pemimpin Yakuza Uchiha. Yah pokoknya pertunangan yang sebenernya Naruto juga suka sama Satsuki ^^

BTW, ada yang mau review?


End file.
